<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show, don't tell by forfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558607">Show, don't tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfanfic/pseuds/forfanfic'>forfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor RPF - Freeform, F/M, Feels, Romance, Smut, gwendolaj - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfanfic/pseuds/forfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Season 4 and their last day of shooting together. Gwen behaves oddly. Nik intends to find out what's bothering her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show, don't tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much, all my dear readers, for the wonderful comments on my first fic. Deeply encouraged by your kind words, I felt motivated to post another. I hope you like this one too.</p><p>Forgive my grammatical mistakes - I'm not a native English speaker.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were almost about to wrap up, but Gwen continued to remain as aloof as she had been all day. <em> Oathkeeper </em> was their last scene for this season and their most emotional one so far, only next to the Harrenhal goodbye they had shot, so Nik had expected some warmth from his on-screen wench, and a little sparkle of banter he could keep with him until (if) they had the opportunity to share scenes next year. </p><p>But a cold shoulder was all she had for him throughout the day. She barely even looked at him during breaks, the emotions from the scene draining away from her face as soon as the director called <em> cut. </em></p><p>He mentally revisited their interactions that morning and the day before that trying to recollect if he had made some inadvertent comment that could have offended her in any way, but other than the usual teasing he always engaged in with her, nothing else was glaring enough to stand out. So why, then, was she behaving like she wanted to keep miles away from him? </p><p>It was gnawing through him so much that he found it far too effort-consuming to focus on the scene. It was Brienne he’d been mouthing his lines to, but Gwen was the woman before him. Every minute that passed only increased the awareness of what he felt for her. Day by fucking day it was getting more difficult for him to pretend his growing attraction for her was just him playing out the grudging fondness Jaime was starting to develop subconsciously for the woman who was once his enemy. After today he would not see her for a whole year, obviously not counting promotions and interviews. Unlike last season where they practically lived together on the set every shooting day, they had very few scenes together now, so they might not even be expected to do the promos together. </p><p>That could only be good because he would be spared the effort of <em> acting </em> in front of the journalists that he looked at the sexy woman by his side as no more than a friend.</p><p>“See you tomorrow,” said someone around him, and Nik, realizing this was his last chance, left his chair to catch up with her before she disappeared.</p><p>“You seem to be in an unnecessary hurry.”</p><p>“I just need some rest,” she said shortly, and looked around as if searching for an excuse to escape from his company. “Scenes like this can be draining.”</p><p>“Which is why, you could do with a drink and a friendly chat.” He waited for the crew around them to move away and give them some space. “Why don’t we—”</p><p>“I’d rather leave,” she said, turning him down rather curtly. “And from what I heard of your schedule, you have a long day tomorrow.”</p><p>“I can certainly spare a few minutes to spend with you—”</p><p>“Would you not, instead of whiling away your free time, rehearse your upcoming scene with Lena?” Her cheeks were a hot pink; he had no way to determine whether it was the makeup or emotions or just the strain of the day telling on her. “Judging by what I’ve been hearing, the Jaime-Cersei sex scenes have been quite a bomb right from Season One.”</p><p>Flummoxed and somewhat irked by her supposed assumption, he raised his brows. “Just because I play a character like Jaime doesn’t mean I approve of incest or throwing children out of windows.” What on earth was she hinting at?</p><p>“You might not approve of <em> twincest </em> or whatever they call it but you two are so damn convincing that...” Her hand went to the sword on her waist. “First it was some furiously inappropriate fucking in the Sept and now—What the hell is on with the script?” Those fingers tightened around the pommel, as if strangling the lion. “You two don’t even leave the Lord Commander’s office be? Pounding her on the table? In a room that’s a symbol of celibacy?” </p><p>“I have no part in penning these scenes.” Why did they even have to bother her? This felt like the inner Brienne in her bursting out with the emotions she was incapable of expressing. “I’m almost certain our viewers aren’t comfortable watching them either.”</p><p>“Well, there’s a part of the fandom dedicated to your pairing,” she hissed, her nostrils flaring. “Jaime and the pretty love of his life.” When a spot boy passed by, she paused her outburst, the break bringing some restraint to her unreasonable irritation and a whole lot of composure to her demeanor. </p><p>“Good night, Nik,” she dismissed him when they were alone again. “Wish you luck for the rest of the scenes.”</p><p>“Hang on a sec—”</p><p>But she was gone, leaving Nik wondering what he could have done to mess this up. Why did she have to bring up his scenes with Lena? A confident actress like her couldn’t possibly feel like this unless this went beyond professional—</p><p>His head light with the astounding surprise this was, Nik sank into the nearest chair, his mind whirring away uncontrollably.  </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**</p>
</div><p>“You shouldn’t be here at this hour.”</p><p>Gwen looked like a rose sprinkled with morning dew. Cheeks flushed with the warmth of the shower she had just stepped out of, strands of hair clinging together; breasts jacked up thanks to the tightly wrapped bathrobe around her with just a sneak peak of cleavage; clingy droplets of water that escaped her towel to lurk around odd spots on her body. Nik knew it wasn’t exactly decent to hover at her doorstep and gape at her like a lust-struck lad encountering a half-dressed woman out of the shower for the first time, but there was nothing he could do to douse the longing flaring up in his jeans, fast and furious.</p><p>“Nik?”</p><p>“You walked away abruptly,” he said, getting an eyeful of those lovely lips. “I hate unfinished conversations.”</p><p>“I said goodbye,” she replied, as if that answered it all. “And until next time—”</p><p>“<em>This </em> is that next time.” It was the firmness in his voice or probably the determination in his stance that made her swallow her reluctance and let him in. “I won’t take long.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to drag this further.” </p><p>She went right in and he followed, the urge to shove it onto her painfully overpowering now. “You’re jealous.”</p><p>She stopped by the desk. “You can’t be serious.” But her eyes sure were. They flashed the same way they did earlier that evening when she brought up Cersei and Lena.</p><p>“And you can’t lie to me,” he murmured. She blinked, not immediately denying it, and stepped backwards until she met the edge of the desk. “Were you upset because Jaime and Brienne can’t be together?”</p><p>For this her eyes blasted out a blatantly emphatic no.</p><p>“The scenes I do with her—” He touched her cheek and she went a deeper red immediately. Her heaving chest was making his blood rush faster. “They’re nothing but Jaime and Cersei,” he explained. “You <em> do know </em> that in the books Jaime dreamed of Brienne.” She did; he remembered her mentioning in some context that she had been through them all. </p><p>“She was naked in that dream,” Gwen whispered, slowly untying the knot on her waist.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Nik brought his lips within kissing distance of hers. His loins ached at the way she slowly uncovered her shoulders, laying out her flawless skin for his eyes to feast on. “She was what Jaime needed.” He ran his fingers where the linen met her skin, teasing the pleasing curve of her cleavage. “She was—” He lost his voice when she shrugged away the robe. “His beauty,” he hoarsely went on, those passages coming alive in his head as he glanced down at the tempting swell of her breasts. “The woman he never thought he—” </p><p>But he was not Jaime. With Gwen, there was no uncertainty in his head anymore. </p><p>Those beautiful eyes he would happily drown in. That mouth his tongue craved to explore. That pretty little cunt he wanted to do filthy things to. His fingers twitched when those shapely breasts rose and fell. He wanted his hands over them, squeezing them until she whimpered, begged for more. His mouth watered at those rosy nipples. Such a delicious feast waiting to be devoured!</p><p>Her lust was no less.</p><p>The hand unbuttoning his shirt brought his cock to half-mast. The fingers stroking his neck that sent a shiver down his spine, nudging him dangerously close to his breaking point.</p><p>No uncertainty at all.</p><p>“Nik.”</p><p>No more. Just no more. </p><p>He caught her lips in a wildly consuming kiss, the most delicate of sighs welcoming them as a tempting mix of chocolate and beer sucked him right in. When she opened up with a moan, her tongue finding his, Nik felt the ground shift from beneath his feet. He had been with sexy women, but none of them, save his ex-wide, got his pulse rising like her. His hormones were on the edge, ready to burst out of their limits and spill over, telling on his sensations, controlling every spark that touched each nerve. She pushed into the kiss, driving him crazy, and just like in their famous sparring scene, battled for control. She pressed into him, rocking against his crotch, and he couldn’t help but return her passion with equal urgency and the need to go all the way. He wanted to hoist her up onto the desk and stick his aching cock up her slick juices. He needed to feel right now how wet she was for him. </p><p>He pumped up the kiss to another level, filling her mouth with his tongue as his hand slithered down between her thighs. He kept going, demanding and aggressive, one hand working her erect clit, the other reaching for her hard nipple.</p><p>She cried out, but he held her there with his mouth. She jerked at his probing touch, but he only kissed her more fiercely in retaliation, pinning her back in place. His hands moved, playing with her nipple, teasing her puckered nub. He pushed in, stretched her. She whimpered, sucking on his tongue as if feasting on his cock. She thrust into his bulge, moving her hips against it and if he did nothing about it soon—</p><p>She broke away, her eyes reflecting his desire. “Be the Jaime Brienne might never have,” she said huskily, putting all she wanted in this one line. “This better be hotter than any scene you’ve ever done.” </p><p>When she began ripping the buttons off his shirt, he was torn between beginning another prolonged kiss and getting his jeans out of the way. Accomplishing both definitely felt like the best way out. The little pops of the buttons being released as her tongue invaded his mouth again; the clank of the belt and the satisfying slide of the zipper. The swishing of the fabric as they jointly freed him from his clothes. The hand that disappeared into his boxers and the throaty noise that slipped through his lips when she discovered what she was seeking...</p><p>This was getting to be better than anything Jaime could ever have with his wench. </p><p>When she wrapped her fingers around his steely girth and began to stroke, he paused kissing her. “That was just acting, Gwen, whereas this—” </p><p><em> Show, don’t tell. </em> Yes, he was better at that than explanations and verbal expressions.</p><p>Cupping her ass, he roughly lifted her up and onto the desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist, the edge eating into her soft butt as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into another fierce kiss. Sliding his cock-head up and down her folds, he caressed those breasts. He left her mouth to glide down to her tits, kissing all over them with licks and sucks in between.  </p><p>“This is just you and me, Gwen,” he moaned into a face-full of breasts. “No Jaime. No Brienne—” He withdrew to meet her eyes. “No Cersei to stand between us.”</p><p>He plunged into her wet folds; he could feel her tighten around him, her hands coming down on his arms. He held her, chest to chest, giving her time. He pulled back as their breathing grew impatient, and when their bodies burned for more, he drove in again, slamming into those trembling thighs with a force that shook them both. He sank into her, his fingers finding her breasts, hers his chest, stroking the sweat-drenched knots of hair all the way down to his navel.</p><p>She gasped when he set out on a vicious rhythm, and he held her down with another kiss, feeling her pleasure and need. Each thrust was more powerful than the last; her fingers curled painfully into his ass, holding him tightly as he roughly drove deep into her spasming cunt. </p><p>She swayed in and out of his arms, spreading her legs to take him all in. He went on until he could feel her cries, not hear them. He was determined to break her; to come to pieces inside her. He bit down harder on her lip, squishing away the moan that threatened to burst forth. He worked her swollen clit to the beat of his merciless thrusts; every tremble he extracted was a bonus.</p><p>Hot and hard, he wore her down with possessive kisses. When she tensed in his arms with a grunt, he pulled back again, absorbing those wide eyes. His mouth took hers again when she came, drinking in what would have been a rippling scream of utter bliss and uninhibited delight.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, Nik!</em>”</p><p>She didn’t stop with her peak, holding on to him for the rest of the ride. Her cunt caressed down his length, coaxing him to give up. She ruffled through his hair, stroked down to the nape of his neck. Pulling his mouth tightly to hers, she let her body take to his. It was her turn to smother his guttural growl. Balls to thighs, they gyrated as one.</p><p>Until he had to let go and give up. It all happened so fast with an urgency born of intense need and the desire that had been simmering inside them both.</p><p>She held him, hot bodies cooling down, remembering they had to breathe.</p><p>When he was confident enough to stand straight again, he slid out of her and looked deep into her eyes. “Why the jealousy?”</p><p>“Jaime and Cersei had more sex scenes than in the books,” she whispered. “It’s a known fact that actors often tend to get close enough to fall for their colleagues—”</p><p>“Yes, they do.”</p><p>Having no more to say, Nik simply kissed her. Show, don’t tell; he was better at that than words.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>